Chemotherapy may control but rarely cure metastatic cancers. Remarkably, modern immunotherapies, including cell-based therapies, have cured metastatic melanomas and other types of cancers. A major challenge for all cell therapies in general is the need to develop cost-effective and efficient manufacturing and delivery capabilities. We have recently established an innovative cell isolation technology by applying targeted microbubbles, which have a number of interesting properties that are ideal for bulk cell isolation. In Phase I, we have demonstrated the feasibility for manufacturing a simple and cost-efficient system to enrich cells of interest that require multiple markers to identify. In Phase II, we will continue developing a closed automated system using only a single container to be integrated in a cGMP environment for cell isolation, expansion and manipulation.